thetwistedhubfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rule Philosophy It has been stated that the rules to this site shall be very vague at first, as to allow for more fun to be had by all the players. However, ''it has also been stated that if there are to be any special rulings, or if any new rules must be made, they shall be noted, documented and written in with the rest of the rules. This is because the Mods and Admins despise hidden rules that will get players in trouble for breaking, despite not having any knowledge of them. The original rules shall be refined, but all rules will hopefully remain lenient, and in favor of the players, so that all may have more fun (we here at the Twisted Hub do not condone the use of fun against one another). The Rules 1. Do not be a complete cock. Yes, I do understand how incredibly vague this is, and I hate using it as a rule, but it has to be the starting point here. This rule is, hopefully, rather self explanatory. Going out of one's way to ruin another player or group's scene (joining randomly or crashing a large scene is okay, but going out of your way to try and make another player leave or make playing no more fun is not okay) is consider a cock move, and can result in a number of different repercussions depending on how many times one has done it and to what severity. Another example of being a cock is being purposefully hurtful towards narrators to the point where mods must step in. We want this site to be mature, and as such do not want actual people feeling bad for having come here. We lose money if you do that, you flaming cocks. This rule is simply a starting point. If we need to expand on this rule to include specifics, we will. We hope there should be no confusion over whether or not your actions are qualified as being mean, but everyone has a different outlook on situations and actions. Shit happens on accident sometimes, and we'll add the rules to the rules when we deem it necessary. 2. No Child Pornography This is a must. All personal will be keeping a close eye on those of you who feel the need to play underage characters (no judgement, some of us have done it). Doing sexual acts with underage characters will, sadly, result in a ban, with very little wiggle room. Being in your own home or in a "private" area will not keep mods or admins from finding and confronting you on the scene. If you feel the absolute need to, please take it ''off of our site, as we will not condone your actions. We would like to remain up and running rather than allow child pornography. 3. No Sex in Public This, again, should be rather self explanatory. In places in which you can be seen by literally anyone, ''do not go down on your partner in the most hardcore kinky way possible. Holding hands, kissing, playful gestures are all fine, but inserting your fist firmly into your friends anus underneath the park bench in the main square will get you silenced, no ifs or buts. 4. Do not get butthurt Yeah yeah, blame the victim, etc etc. But really, this rule is to be put into place because the admins and mods really don't want to deal with stepping in every five minutes to settle a dispute between two players, especially if the dispute is "he said I suck" "well she said I sucked first". If a player has a tendency to come to the mods for small disputes ''they will get the short end of the stick instead of the other player (unless the other player has a history of starting shit). 5. No Godmodding While this rule will not have any consequences for being broken, it is being stated because some (if not all) of the staff do not feel that godmodding promotes fun, or even interesting story. For those unaware, godmodding is the act of writing a post that causes another player's character to do something that the narrator did not write. Things such as "character readies and arrow and shoots character directly in the face." are godmodding. The narrator of the post ensured that the other character had no choice as to whether or not they would get hit, meaning the other narrator had no say in the matter of what their character can do. While violence is allowed, even to severe degrees, unless given permission you are not supposed to write how other people's characters react. Community Rules These rules are not rules that Moderators will enforce, nor will moderators inform players if they are breaking these rules. These rules are things that the community feel need to be put into words for new players to see so they know what they are jumping into. There are no consequences to breaking these rules, but following them will help people slip well into the community.